For example, as disclosed in JP-A-2001-27752, in making a display with a liquid crystal display panel, the liquid crystal display panel is attached to a cover of the display. A mounting structure of the liquid crystal display panel, disclosed in the above patent document, includes a plurality of attaching portions each having a screw hole provided at a circumference of the liquid crystal display panel, and also includes bosses, provided at the cover of the display, corresponding to the attaching portions. A tapping screw is inserted into the screw hole of the attaching portion and screwed into the boss.
In the above mounting structure, the inner diameter of the screw hole of the attaching portion is larger than the outer diameter of the tapping screw, for adjusting the position of the liquid crystal display panel relative to the cover, or for adjusting the position tolerance of the boss relative to the cover or the position tolerance of the attaching portion relative to the liquid crystal display panel. Thus, the position of the liquid crystal display panel relative to the cover is not constant. As a result, the liquid crystal display panel may be fixed in a manner such that the liquid crystal display panel is offset from the cover in the lateral direction or in the longitudinal direction, or in a manner such that the liquid crystal display panel is inclined relative to the cover, within the range of the gap between the screw hole of the attaching portion and the tapping screw inserted through the screw hole.
Further, in the structure disclosed in the above patent document, the cover, to which the liquid crystal display panel is attached, is positioned at the back side of the display panel, and to the back side cover, a front cover having a display window is attached. Due to this structure, in addition to the above-described positioning error, a positioning error between the back side cover and the front cover is generated, whereby the effective display area of the liquid crystal display panel may not be properly positioned relative to the display window of the front cover.